


I love you...

by hashisasraiinbow_72



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anias is 10, Child Abuse, Darwin is 14, Darwin is older than Gumball, F/M, Gumball is 13, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Obsessive Behavior, Oc is older than both Darwin and Gumball, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yandere, humanization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashisasraiinbow_72/pseuds/hashisasraiinbow_72
Summary: Penny breaks up with the now 13-year-old Gumball after he comes out as gay he becomes curious and wants to explore his sexuality a bit more. But is it the right to do that with the new neighbor's son across the street.





	1. Weed and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hashisasraiinbow_72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashisasraiinbow_72/gifts).



> DO NOT EVER HAVE SEX WITH SOME ONE THAT IS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 THIS IS JUST A STORY AND NOT REAL DONT WORRY I AM NOT A SEXUAL PREDATOR I JUS WANT TO MAKE A STORY TO SPREAD AWARNESS OF THE DANGERS OF CHILD MOLESTATION ON PEOPLE /CHILDREN WITH PEOLPE WHO ARE CLOSE IN AGE EVEN. CHILD ON CHILD MOLESTATIO ALL CHARACTER EXEPT PARENTS AND ANAIS ARE 13-14

Gumball was no stranger when it came to parties he had been to a lot, but this was different from any other party he went to last year because they were older, well Gumball was older and had changed a lot in a year he had stopped cutting his blue hair and wearing that ugly brown color. At the time he had let his hair reach his petite shoulders and changed his sweater for an oversized hoodoe. During the party he ended the year-long relationship he had with Penny Fitsgerald mainly because he wanted to explore his newfound sexuality him and darwin kind of started drifting apart a little bit to start finding out who he was, and during that time gumball started doing well in school and stopped getting in trouble so much he even started dancing. Gumball broke up with his girlfriend while they were sitting on the couch at Tobias's party and another that made this party particularly special was the horrible feeling gumball got in his stomach and the fact that he had drunk so much vodka he literally was halfway near the end of the bottle by the time him and penny sat down on the couch.

“Gumball I think you need to slow down, if you keep drinking like that your going to stop your heart” she said taking the bottle away from him and setting it down on the end table as gumball wiped his mouth looking over at her with his big eyes he gathered enough courage to tell her how he really felt.

“Penny, we really need to talk." Gumball said looking at her nervously as his ears went flat against his hair “What wrong, Are we going to fa- “ she asks frantically before gumball interrupted

“No no that's.. That's not it that definitely not it, look Penny you are not doing anything wrong, it's my penny.

“ he said looking at her with tears in his eyes

“W-what-” she stuttered looking unbelievingly at him with wide eyes as her body stiffened Gumball finally gathering enough courage he looked at her with his strangely large blue eyes and confessed

“Penny I think I'm gay,” he said hoping for a good reaction but sadly that not what happened

“ so this is it huh.” she spat with a menacing tone.

“ yes it is,” he said finally sitting back on the tan couch. sitting up from the couch penny turned toward him her black sequin dress gleaming from the lamps around the couch

“So that's how it's going to be Huh,” she said almost screaming grabbing the attention of her friends as she walked off crying. That the first thing That's the first thing that made this party peculiar the second thing was the hot boy he was checking out, he realized he was checking him out also, so he just might have a shot for tonight the boy came over to him and they talked for a little while before he offered him some weed and asked if he wanted to smoke a little bit that but every time gumball looked at him he felt a little flutter in his heart along with that horrible weird feeling in his lower stomach. But that ended when he left.


	2. I need you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor gumball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of trouble with my finale so I took a lot of time to study

" Hey, you need a ride?" Gumball stopped and looked in the and noticed was the same boy. And before he knew it he was smiling and getting into the back seat of the car. Before he knew it he locked the car doors and climbed into the back seat with him. Gumball could feel the butterflies mixed in with the feelings of anguish and dread before the taller boy began. Touching him in ways he had never been touched before he started rubbing his thigh and kissing his neck he even began sucking his neck. But Gumball liked it and didn’t want to stop he began rubbing the older boys muscular arms looking at him

“Please, I want this ." Gumball slowly whispered. 

The teen was reaching for his belt as he looked into gumballs large blue eyes he He had been around this area when he saw the boy at the party he knew that he was the one he wanted and he had been so easy to manipulate  seeing him now he knew he wouldn't regret this but he would cherish these moments, he just looked so fragile and weak now than he ever did he knew that he would grow up to be very beautiful and loved by many. but his thought could wait just a little while longer, for now, he could just play with his new little doll. 

" God your just so pretty I couldn’t resist, I couldn't hold back when I saw you at the party, you just looked so innocent." the boy said touching the pale supple skin. 

with uncontrolled lust and glazed over eyes as he leaned forward f to kiss the oh so soft plump lips as he fisted the pastel blue hair and with a heart full of desire he smashed his lips onto the young boys without restraint as the Gumball tried to hold him closer to him, and started to take his clothes and they had a lovely night of passion in that car on the side of the road all gumball could feel where butterflies and dread in his tiny body along with the new memeber it was the most erotic thing he could ever let happen to him. He left his essence inside of gumballs.he and gumball shared more tender kisses and loving touches  before shareing another bottle of vodka and just one more hit of the marrijuana before it wore off the older boy and gumball decided to get dressed. And he drove gumball home that night.

 


	3. Even at school

“Gumball!”

Gumball Knew from the moment he stepped out of his new ‘Boyfriends’ car that he was going to be in trouble he had even seen the police car outside, The only way he could have gone to the party at Tobias’s was to sneak out of the house and he almost barely made it. This was the only Michevious he had really ever done this year other than having sex in a car, doing drugs and drinking, but that could quickly change. Darwin  stood at the top of the stair along with Anias and Nicole stood with Richard by the couch she was absolutely infuriated with her sons for sneaking out she had caught Darwin coming back earlier at about 10:57 pm but had no idea where Gumball was so she called the police. And around 3:25 am she heard a car pull up in the front of the house and the front door cracks open and that's when she knew he was home. When she saw him he looked absolutely messed up, lips were swollen he had a purple bruise on his neck and his long hair was flying everywhere his eyed where red.

“Gumball...what happened?” said Anaias in a shocked tone, Anias had grown a lot but not enough to know that her brother had been pounded very thoroughly in the back of a stranger car. She had a lot to learn. But Nicole knew, Darwin knew and was silently cheering him on Richard was still very clueless

“I got… punched.” Gumball says very slowly hoping his mom wouldn't notice the large love bite on his pale neck

“ In the neck? “ Nicole questions folding her arms against her chest it’s not like she needed to ask very much questions about what had happened to Gumball, she already knew but she was too tired to even deal with his crap he had started to get good grades and be quieter and had even begun to keep his room clean but some things just never change.

“Gumball I don’t have time to deal with this I have work in the morning just go to your room,” Nicole said. Gumball slowly followed Darwin and anias to bed silently with unsure and hesitant steps to make himself seem less drunk and high as he actually was knowing that he and his boyfriend would be in real danger i if his mom knew about everything, they had vowed to keep it a secret and to not tell anyone

Even during school 

Gumball and  Darwin entered the dimly lit room  

“I think I know what Happened…” Darwin  said slowly, A grin spreading to his face  as he looked at the purple splotches Gumballs face and neck. Before flopping on the lower bunk  and continuing to speak.

“ So… give me the details since I wasn’t really able to stay that long.” he said swinging his legs in the air, looking at Gumball  enthusiastically.

“ are you sure you want to know?”  Gumball asked unsurely changing in his pajamas away from Darwin so that he doesn't see his  marked up chest but this only egged darwin on since Gumball was in front of the mirror. His pale chest even in the dim light was marked a dark purple Even in the light. His chest and stomach was marked with a dark purple in coming in many sizes. Up to his neck, contrasting  against his pale glistening skin. Which made Anais question what really happened to him at the party.

“What punches could possibly leave marks that small?” she quietly said to herself as she rubbed her small hand over his back  before rubbing her chin. Before gumball continues to look for a shirt 

“The good kind.”Darwin said  scandalously looking towards Gumball as Gumball smirked and giggled to himself while sliding on his signature nightshirt to cover the marks on his chest. Before turning of the lights and going to bed while Darwin got into his now larger fish tank Gumball quietly thought about his amazing night as he claps his hands over his chest after looking over his black cat shaped nails. He slowly closed his  eyes and drifted of the sleep. 

~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~

Gumball opened his large blue eyes only to find the dark room before looking at the clock.

“2:57, Damn it's still too early.” He said quietly to himself. Before picking up his phone  and beginning to scroll through Instagram before his phone vibrated and he got another text.

“Hey qt  how about u  send me a little something?” Gumball read quietly to himself before he smirked days before he had began making videos on Elmorely  he had worn heavily clingy pants on accident and small spaghetti strap shirt. 

The next time he went to check the comments. He had gathered a large crowd of  perverted men from nearly every city in California. So he made pseudo instagram and began posting lewd videos there. His baby blue pierced ears stood straight up as he heard the alarm clock go off, he hadn't realised that the sun had been shining full blast through the window. He  got up and began his morning ritual of getting ready for a long boring day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a long chapter for you guys today 😊


	4. To the point where I don't want to part ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys the story isn't over and also this is a fill in chapter there will be more. I just need to plan these chapter out more. this chapter adds ( Hopefully)  
> Background, context, and a little bit of physical description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> Sexual thing are mentioned but I do NOT write them out since they are underage.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais got up and began his ritual of getting ready for a long boring day he began to get dressed in his blue shorts and his signature black hoodie before he replugged in his phone to the blue portable charger and brushing his layered spiky hair. Before he went through his bag. Everyone had already gone downstairs to eat breakfast. So when Gumball was done he walked down with them. He began to make his cereal before hearing his mother slowing take her time walking down the stairs before rolling his eyes and pulling up the hood of his shirt to cover the bruises. He already knew this talk was about how his mother wanted the best for him.

"Gumball, I already had this talk with Darwin but us two need to talk about this… You need to understand that you don't leave the house without permission!." Nicole said sternly while putting her hand on her hip as Gumball sat there unresponsively as he ate his breakfast and scrolled through Instagram.

"Gumball are you listening to me? Gumball don't you dare ignore me!" Nicole said angrily she couldn't get gumball to response especially when he got in trouble. Especially last year when he was caught at the school having sex in one of the bathrooms. After that, he stopped talking to her so she just left it alone at this point.  
But this time she wasn't going to just back down she wanted to have a bond with her family again.  
And that what she was going to do.

"Gumball why is your phone vibrating so much?" Anais asked watching as his phone vibrated against the Table and Gumballs bowl of half-eaten cereal. 

"Don't worry about it Anais, It's none of your business," Gumball said as put his phone back in his backpack and walking away from his half-eaten cereal and out of the door as his mother called his name Darwin slowly beginning to follow his lead and soon both of them were out the door, and on their way to school. 

The bus ride was horrible after all this time during the summer and rocky still hasn't learned how to drive the bus right. Elmore Junior High was the same old school nothing about it had really changed other than some of the teachers. Principle Brown had finally stopped dating Ms. Simion and The old ape had finally become nicer to Gumball now that he's stopped talking Mr.Small had also gotten married to Larry their pretty happy together Masami Got into a fight with penny His ex-girlfriend.  
Penny became crazy and always angry ever since the Crazy SJWs came to the school she thought that because Gumball was quite gay she immediately tried to take him to every one of her protests even to the point of not caring that he didn't really want to go and that he just wanted to be left alone, Luckily she stopped. When he finally had really come to terms with his sexuality he knew that he had to do the right thing and just break it off with her, the situation sounds complicated but it was true, he also want a break from her. 

Darwin had also come out to him, In fact, they came out to each-other Gumball came out to him about his lewd Instagram. Darwin was a lot more masculine then Gumball while Gumball had long blue layered hair, pastel rainbow colored braces(because of all the accident he's had were he has fallen on his face), and a heart shaped ear piercing.  
Darwin has short orange hair, perfectly straight teeth, and one ear piercing in his left ear Darwin left his usual cute and innocent persona behind, the cute persona rubbed off on Gumball but Gumball would always be slightly cute and inexperienced. But kind of reserved and cut off from the world. Darwin towered over Gumballs roaring 5'0 with his 5'9

Some girls gushed over the thought of them together silently squealing in the corners of the school and hoped that they didn't notice sometime Masami would try and set Gumball up with anyone taller than. She knew that who she wanted to set up would be taller than Gumball so that they would ´destroy´ they poor boy.  
Gumball and Darwin both said bye and went their separate ways to their first-period class.


	5. What I got for my birthday

 

**He was diagnosed. And soon began to have to depend on medication to feel anything normal, The depresion swarmed his mind like a thousand wasp. One day he panicked in the middle of a class.**

**He shut down. He skipped the rest of his classes that day and instead hung out in the back of the school, he had never been more scared of what his dad was going to do to him when he got back home but he knew that he was going to go home to his loving mother and abusive father.**

**When he opened that door he began shaking and profusely sweating as he saw his father standing there a thick black leather belt in his hand.**

**Join he knew what would happened, and before He could shut the door his Father grabbed his arm and began to bring belt down on his poor body.**

**Some time past by after his horrible beating he knew that his dad somewhat wanted the best for him but he couldn’t bring himself to really believe that. He was in denial.**

**The voices in his head were telling him something different then what he actually knew  when. He first began to see things when he was 13 he would see horrible Violent things.  His parents told him that it was all in his head and that he just needed to pray more. He began to cut himself; One day when he was cutting his dad walked in the room both of his parents had to hold him down  and take away his blade found out then he was diagnosed. The moment both he and his parents heard the world**

**_“Schizophrenic.”_ ** **The words rung in his ears replayed over,** **and over. Ezekiel could already feel his parents disappointment,  he could feel the inevitable loneliness… The inevitable struggle to be accepted and understood, good lord his life sucked. About a month after his diagnoses  his friend began to try and get him to leave his house and make him go to a party for his 16th birthday Or anywhere for that matter, just to keep the friendship together.**

**He kept refusing to leave until he finally accepted  and boy he was glad he did.**

**_Flashback_ ** **-**

**Ezekiel Just got back from driving his friends  back home, the had a good time at the party he certainly didn’t regret see the  cute boy with tiny blue cat ears sitting on the couch at the house, He was so calm and delicate his perfect pale skin shined as he whenever he would would pass the blunt back to him and share another bottle of the sour pungent smelling vodka. He loved the way he slumped  over, his head and soft blue hair tickling the corner of his neck.**

**The way he Drunkenly hobbled down the street trying not to get lost his hair was a beautiful mess, his pale  check where flushed a lovely rose; He looked edible.**

**By the time he was in his car Ezekiel  was already all over the boy he Had learned the everyone called him Gumball but his real name was.**

**_“Zach. “_ ** **He repeated in a sultry tone looking into the younger boys violet blue eyes**

**“Such a lovely name for a beautiful boy” he said slowly running his hand up his shirt   while the other boy smiled and slumped over. Ezekiel began pressing delicate kisses to the other boys pretty pink lips. And they began making out.**

**Ezekiel promised himself he would break the boy; But he couldn't help himself.  So here he was licking, sucking, and softly chewing on the younger boy place try to fit himself into the boys unprepared entrance .**

**“  W-wait… please  you're too large, it won't fit I'm too small.” said Gumball trying to  scoot away from the source of pain.**

**“Shh…  don't worry,  i'm not putting it in .” Ezekiel says before lifting Gumball legs and  rutting against the innocently tight hole. Before passing around some**

**Weed and Vodka**

**💯💉💀💯💉💀💯💉💀💯💉💀💯💉💀💯💉💀**


	6. Sometimes the rumors get to me

💯💉💀💯💉💀💯💉💀💯💉💀💯💉💀💯💉💀

 

Ever since his 13th birthday Gumball had heard many rumors and assumptions about him but ever since the party, the new account, and the breakup. It evolved into something creepy and toxic. At this point. It disturbed him, it happened overnight which was only 2 hours considering the fact that he came home around 6: 20 that night and only sleep 2 hours so currently, he didn’t look his best with the dark circles under his eyes, not even his lightest concealer could fix.   
Whenever he would walk to the classroom Moly, Teri, Carmen, Clare, Carie, Leslie, Penny, and Masami would giggle, snicker, laugh, and lie amongst themselves but most of all they wouldn't even try to keep it a secret or under wraps as he has heard them say it was ridiculous.   
“Yeah, he thinks people don’t know it's him just because he hides his face but we all know that he’s a harlot,” Masami whispered to Penny’s cousin Leslie.  
They technically weren't wrong when it came to the harlot part though.   
Earlier that day Leslie had tried to approach him and cross-question him and antagonize drama so he and his other dumb ass friend can have something else to talk about. One day he would meet the wrong person and likely get the dirt slapped out of him.

Flashback   
Leslie arrogantly sauntered overlooking him right in the eyes, cause Gumball knew what he was doing.  
“ So Gumball. What happened between you and penny?” he asked before looking back at his friends as they silently mouthed questions to him. Gumball tried to stay calm while thinking of an ambiguous way to answer.   
“ It’s no one's business and I don’t want to talk about it,” Gumball answered looking at Darwin for at least some help  
“Why did you break up with her, and how’s your Instagram account?” Leslie asked. It was such a random question it was also a question he didn't know how to answer nor how to respond. He couldn’t get out of this one so he thought the best thing to do was to just tell the truth, the rumors were already bad enough but it was going to get worst.   
“Because, she was too controlling, and what do you mean by Hows my Instagram,” he said looking to Darwin to be reassured it was only half the truth but as long as he didn't have to deal with new rumors that he was fine with and plus he lied to his parents and boyfriends all the time. It wasn't anything new.   
“ What I mean I'd the new Instagram” Leslie sighed   
“Well I don't have a new Instagram it's the same as it was last year and the year before that and the year before that…”   
“God Leslie just mind your own business., Darwin said as Gumball hurriedly stood up from his table and threw away his lunch and left the cafeteria.   
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•Flashback over•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
“Ok class today we have the new student so If you would come to the front and introduce yourself?” Ms. Simian said to the class as nicely as she could. She was scolded by the district for the way she had been towards the students last year.   
Gumball and Darwin both never had anything to verbally talk about anymore  
Until the new kid arrived his name was Ezekiel he preferred to be called Zeke he was the new kid to everyone else but Gumball. Well he was still new but he had seen him before, he just didn't expect him here.  
The boy in the back stood up and steadily walked towards the front of the class as the girls in the back began whispering to themselves.  
“Hi my name is Ezekiel but I prefer to be called Zeke… Umm, I’m 14 and I'm a fox .” He said quietly while quietly looking at Gumball before sitting back down at his desk   
This was a fun day Gumball thought to himself before laying his head back down on the desk smiling to himself as he went back to sleep for the second time that day.


	7. I just can't seem to care anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage Drug use and alcohol use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late 4th of July

**"** Leslie will be able to show you around the school,now please take a seat." Said Mrs.Simian bordely  as she turned her back against the class once again. Once zeke sat down comfortably in the back of the room  her tore a corner off of his work sheet. As he watched Guball in the front regain his comfortable sleeping position and started writing his note to him and his brother. By the end of class Zeke  followed by Gumball and Darwin exited the small classroom and walked to the courtyard quietly discussing their plans carrie felts astonished, but in the same breath unsettled.. Her and Darwin were seen by others as the perfect picture of couple goals.   
But  leslie and Masami  were right, when they said that the relationship was going so well that something must have been going wrong.  Gumball may have not been in the loop of their relationship so he didn’t realize that any of this was going on, but beyond the veil… Darwin  was becoming homophobic, depressed, kind of violent, and verbally Abusive , She knew that he had always been dealing with something during class she noticed they had been passing notes , which casued gumball and darwin to end up with a detetntion and Zeek to end up with his first warning this year   It was Nice for a change That Gumball and darwin were hanging out with eachother once again . and were making friends with someone new. Just like it was before.  
“ We should go to the convenience store down the street.” Said Gumball  as they walked through the halls and down to the main entrance of the school.  Darwin nodded ra[idly and took a bite of the Angel Food Cake Darwin had learned to make from Allen.   
They came back from the convenience store with a two beers a large  bottle of Red wine, and 4 pack of cigarettes they also bought some snacks they transported the drinks into water bottles and sandwich bags, while darwin hide the cigarettes and vapes into his small shoe box.   
“ I don’t think we should really be doing this.” said Darwin just felt like something was wrong with this he had never drank, smoked, vaped or done drugs before. The only person he had kissed was gumball and those were mostly accidents even then it was disgusting. He wasn’t  one of those gays was something that he always thought to himself.    
Oh boy were they going to have fun this week.   


**   
**

**Author's Note:**

> if you are 18 you ae an adult.


End file.
